1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mower conditioners for agricultural use and more particularly to mower conditioners of the type having at least two rotatable cutter units mounted side-by-side and each supporting at least one cutter blade to cut the standing crop by impact, as opposed to shearing, during forward movement of the mower-conditioner.
The rotatable cutter units may be of the type comprising a disc-like structure supporting at its outer periphery at least one cutter blade and being driven from below by drive means which are arranged inside a housing, the housing extending below the cutter units and in transverse direction over substantially the total width of the machine. However, the rotatable cutter units may also be of the so-called "drum" type comprising top driven drums supporting at their lower ends truncated flanges each of which supports at least one cutter blade at its outer periphery.
The terms "forward," "rearward" and "transverse" used throughout the specification are with respect to the direction of movement of the machine in operation.